Death's Door
by whit567
Summary: AU. Harry Potter hid the worst abuse he received at the Dursley’s. The loss of his godfather has sent him spiraling out of control but what does this mean to the wizarding world. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the real Harry Potter that was waiting to
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Death's Door

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter hid the worst abuse he received at the Dursley's. The loss of his godfather has sent him spiraling out of control but what does this mean to the wizarding world. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the real Harry Potter that was waiting to appear.

**A/N:** I know that I probably should not be starting another fic without updating another but I promise that very shortly one of my other fics will have a new chapter.

Even in the moonlight you would never guess what lay inside the small house. It was an ordinary house; a house that any muggle family would consider living in. The lawn was perfectly well kept with its prim flower arrangements and well groomed bushes. A normal family lives within its walls . . . well, all except one member.

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, also resided within this plain ordinary house; but not for long. Across the street there is another figure dressed all in black. The face is concealed behind a deathly mask.

The figure stands alone in the middle of the dark street without any fear of being seen. Doubtlessly anyone who happened to look upon this cloaked figure would see nothing at all or suddenly remember something very urgent that needed immediate attention.

The masked individual was waiting for a signal.

In the middle of the waiting something unexpected happened. The light of number four Privet Drive's smallest bedroom flickered on. Whet followed was several and a loud masculine scream. A bellowing voice could be heard from the front street.

"You good for nothing piece of filth. Your mother was a whore just like you. You selfish, vile, evil—."

The bellowing voice was cut off suddenly. The next thing heard was a female scream and then nothing.

The cloaked figure was uncertain as to what should be done next. The orders were very clear. The punishment would be exceedingly harsh if this mission did not succeed.

Just as the figure was approaching the house to investigate, the front door busted open. On the door step stood Harry Potter but not the boy that Hogwarts had known. He was covered in the crimson wash of blood; his eyes were alight with a feral gleam. His eyes were the exact shade of avada kedavra. The figure imagined that if anyone were to survive the look of a Basilisk that green death would be the only thing that they would see.

His mouth was set in a grim line. In one hand he held a bloody knife and in the other his wand. He looked like death.

As Harry raced from the house he did not see the figure. At the edge of the lawn he seemed to hesitate. He stopped and turned to face his 'home'. Raising his wand he shot a blast a light at the house engulfing it in flames. A cold smile graced his lips, he raised his wand toward the sky and a green jet of power went above number four Privet Dr. forming a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

The boy then proceeded to stumble down Magnolia Crescent. He was both physically and magically depleted.

The cloaked figure had been watching this all and silently following him. The boy stumbled one last time falling to the ground. The figure went to the boy's side and rolled him over. Harry's hand with the knife in it pressed against the figure's neck. Green eyes met silver over the blade of a knife. The moment seemed to last forever but then eyelashes fluttered over green eyes and the knife cluttered to the ground.

The shrouded person pocketed the knife and wand and then proceeded to pick the boy up and simply vanished into thin air.


	2. The Truth

**Title: **Death's Door

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter hid the worst abuse he received at the Dursley's. The loss of his godfather has sent him spiraling out of control but what does this mean to the wizarding world. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the real Harry Potter that was waiting to appear.

He awoke and the first thing he noticed was the chains. There was no pain because he had been hanging there for so long that his hands were numb. He did not envy himself when he regained feeling. Knowing that there were no real serious injuries to his body he turned to the rest of the room.

It made his blood run cold. It was the place that haunted his nightmares. He was in Voldemort's throne room or what he could fondly call hell. And worse yet he was not alone. On the raised dais Voldemort sat on a throne made of bones and precious gems. It was a sight to inspire fear and that it did.

Ruby eyes met his from across the room. Except for the eyes he looked exactly like his sixteen year old self from his journal. Instead of making him look more human it somehow made him look even more fearful. After all, one expected a monster to look monstrous.

Harry Potter and his mortal enemy stared at each other both unable to look away. Suddenly there were many small pops within the room as the Death Eaters arrived. The moment was broken as they lost eye contact. Voldemort stood from his throne and began to pace greet his servants.

"My loyal and faithful servants, tonight you will witness the end of Harry Potter the boy-who-lived," he spat. "Tonight will be a night to remember."

The Death Eaters cheered and screamed there delight. Voldemort raised his hand and they went deathly quiet.

"But first I will have a little fun." Once again the Death Eaters yelled and laughed maliciously. "Bring in the prisoners."

Harry's eyes held a tiny bit of fear as a group of four Death Eaters entered with two people with bags over their heads. They were thrown at Harry's feet. Their hands were free and they removed the bags. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger lay at Harry's feet.

Hermione leapt up to try and help Harry with the chains but quickly found out that only magic would help her. Ron stood behind her watching their backs. Hermione then broke into sobs.

"Harry we didn't even have time to fight. We were so unprepared and look at you, you're hurt. Oh, Harry," she continued to cry in Ron's lap.

She eventually stopped all the while Death Eaters were taunting them.

"Now if you're quite through," Voldemort said, "I will have some answers before I kill you." All eyes turned back to the Dark Lord. "You have been unusually quiet Harry. Where is that stupid Gryffindor courage you usually come storming in with?" Harry just remained quiet.

"Ah, has the lion learned caution. Now Harry I would like to know why your Guardians' house is in rubble and my mark is floating above the house when neither I nor any of my Death Eaters cast it?"

Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. "Harry . . . ". Hermione said. Harry then decided it was time he was out of his chains.

He looked at Voldemort and said, "Excuse me." He released himself from the chains with wandless magic.

The astonished Death Eaters looked at Voldemort who simply replied, "Touché".

Harry looked at his friends.

Hermione began, "Tell us he is lying Harry. We believe you. He is just trying to turn us away from you."

"Yeah mate, just tell us," Ron said.

Harry looked at his two closest friends and knew they didn't know him at all. "I can't tell you he is lying. I killed them," he said defiantly.

"Harry, oh gods, how could you?" Hermione asked slowly backing away from him.

"I'm not the person you think you know. The Harry you know was just me trying my best to be the hero that you wanted me to be."

"Harry, I don't understand. What are you talking about," Hermione asked.

Harry sighed wearily. "If I'm to spill my secrets I do not wish to be stopped." He turned to Voldemort, "I request that I may speak uninterrupted," he said a tad bit mockingly.

"Why of course, Harry," he returned with no less disdain.

Harry turned back to his 'friends'. "Everyone knows the beginning of my story, the boy-who-lived crap. So I'll skip to what you don't know. I was sent to live with my relatives. They lied to me. Did you know that I did not know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday? They told me that my parents were drunks and died in a car crash. But that wasn't the worst thing. No the worst thing that they did was whore me out."


	3. My Death?

**Title: **Death's Door

**Author:** gothgurl666

**Beta(s): **gothgurl's boy & sadlilgothgirl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter and I am not making a profit off this fanfic.

**Summary:** AU. Harry Potter hid the worst abuse he received at the Dursley's. The loss of his godfather has sent him spiraling out of control but what does this mean to the wizarding world. Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the real Harry Potter that was waiting to appear.

"_Parseltongue" _

"_Everyone knows the beginning of my story, the boy-who-lived crap. So I'll skip to what you don't know. I was sent to live with my relatives. They lied to me. Did you know that I did not know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday? They told me that my parents were drunks and died in a car crash. But that wasn't the worst thing. No the worst thing that they did was whore me out." _

"I was five years old when it first happened. My uncle left me in a strange room after he threatened to beat the shit out of me if I didn't do everything I was told. After he left me another man entered the room. He told me to get on the bed. I was very young and naïve and didn't see any reason why I shouldn't listen. He then told me to take my clothes off. I was scared. I said no. He then forced me to. You can imagine what happened next. I was only five and my own relatives threw me at anyone who would pay like I was a scrap of meat. It continued for years. I got use to it and learned it was better to give in. When I turned eight my uncle turned me over to a pimp. I didn't care. It was better than being at the Dursley's house. I learned how to attract clients. I was one of the best."

"Harry, I don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell anyone? You could have prosecuted them" Hermione said compassionately.

"I'm not finished. When I'm done talking you can speak. Besides whom could I tell? When I was young my relatives made sure that everyone knew that I was a lair and a danger to society. Then at Hogwarts I thought I could start over. I allowed myself to be used again in trade for the closest thing to a normal life I was going to get."

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "You two I thought could save me and you did, for awhile. I thought if I had true friends I would allow myself to be the bitch again."

"Harry I don't understand about being used again." Hermione said.

"Hermione, for such a clever witch you can be so easily tricked. Did you ever wonder why we three were the ones that were always facing death? Why we always managed to get into the most trouble. It was all a carefully constructed test. Dumbledore is not what he seems to everyone else."

"Are you saying that Dumbledore allowed us to go to what could be are deaths? Are you crazy? I've heard enough from you," Ron nearly shouted.

Harry looked and Ron then Hermione. "I really didn't want you two to find out this way. I just was trying to explain to you why I was not honest with you and why I can't pretend anymore. I'll try to help you if I can."

"Help us from what," Hermione asked.

"Have you lost your mind? Please feel free to look around and notice where we are."

Hermione did so her face turning pale at the sheer numbers of Death Eaters before turning desperately to me. "You can save us though. You did wandless magic."

I began to laugh, "Hermione, I may be powerful but there is no way I can take on this many now. I am physically and magically drained right now. And you are definitely not scared enough. If you can find away to kill yourselves do it. That would be the merciful way out. You don't even know how screwed we are yet."

Harry then turned back to face the Dark Lord. "So, Tom, what are the chances of us leaving here tonight?"

"Well, Harry, I would say that the chances of you getting even a merciful death are slim to none. As for them, well that would depend on you."

"What would I have to do to guarantee their lives and safety?"

"_Submit yourself to me_._ I want your complete submission. You will take my mark and call me master. You will beg for forgiveness. You complete any task I assign you without question. You will accept any punishments you receive without complaint. I will spare their lives if you will submit."_

Harry looked back towards his first friends. Looked to Hermione's terrified face to Ron's filled with hate.

He turned towards the Dark Lord and kneeled.

"_As you wish, master."_

The Dark Lord then starts to laugh that leaves the hair on the back of your neck standing up. "Malfoy, take our guests back to their respective houses knowing that their lives are being spared in exchange for their friend's."

"_My Lord, will you please erase their memories of all I have said. There may come a time where it would be more beneficial for us for Dumbledore to know of my hatred of him."_

"_Perhaps. For now you will leave and await your initiation. Nagani, will guide you to your room."_

"_How do I know that you won't hurt them or kill them?"_

"_You don't. I suppose you will have to trust me."_

"_You are kidding right?"_

"_I can make you leave or punish them for your impudence . . . I give you my word they will leave unharmed and alive." _

Harry looked at the Dark Lord for the space of heart beats then followed Nagani out. For some reason he decided to trust Voldemort but before he left the room he looked right into Tom's gleaming red eyes.

"_But, Voldemort, if I find out you in any way harmed them I will destroy as much as I can here before I am stopped."_

Almost in a whisper Voldemort answered,_ "I would expect nothing less from you, my little serpent."_

Harry left the room without a backwards glance.

**A/N:** Alright at about this time I am at a loss with what I want to do with this fic. If you have any ideas as for where you would like this fic to go that would be greatly appreciated.

Review please!


End file.
